candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Scrumptious Studio
:Not to be confused with Scrumptious Slopes, the 149th episode. - | shard = Level 1580 | characters = Cherry Baroness | champion = Pompous Painter | new = on board in in with blocker orders | released = | difficulty = Extremely Hard | previous = Wacky Waterhole | previous2 = Wacky-Waterhole.png | next = Vanilla Valley | next2 = Vanilla-Valley.png }} Story Tiffi has painted a quite unflattering portrait of the Cherry Baroness. New things *Technically, nothing new is added. **However, mystery candies naturally appear on board in moves levels for the first time at Level 1579. **Level 1572 is the first level with lucky candies that requires blocker orders. Levels The difficulty of this episode is almost off the charts, and is up there to when Fanciful Fort was first released. Scrumptious Studio is an extremely hard episode. It contains five somewhat hard levels: 1566, 1567, 1570, 1572 and 1576, four hard levels: 1569, 1574, 1577 and 1579, three very hard levels: 1568, 1573 and 1578, and two extremely hard levels: 1571 and 1580. As a result, it is MUCH harder than the previous episode, Wacky Waterhole. There are no easy levels, not even 1 medium level. It is almost impossible to beat. Many people stop at this episode. } | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |25 | style="text-align:center;" |25,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |78,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |18 | style="text-align:center;" |20,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |20 | style="text-align:center;" |10,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |20 | style="text-align:center;" |20,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |15,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |Infinite | style="text-align:center;" |72,000 | style="text-align:center;" | in 60 secs | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |35 | style="text-align:center;" |60,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |35 | style="text-align:center;" |33,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |28 | style="text-align:center;" |20,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |25 | style="text-align:center;" |175,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |40 | style="text-align:center;" |10,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |} Gallery Story= EP106 Story.png|Episode story |-| Levels= Level 1566 Reality.png|Level 1566 - |link=Level 1566 Level 1567 Reality.png|Level 1567 - |link=Level 1567 Level 1568 Reality.png|Level 1568 - |link=Level 1568 Level 1569 Reality.png|Level 1569 - |link=Level 1569 Level 1570 Reality.png|Level 1570 - |link=Level 1570 Level 1571 Reality.png|Level 1571 - |link=Level 1571 Level 1572 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 1572 - |link=Level 1572 Level 1573 Reality.png|Level 1573 - |link=Level 1573 Level 1574 Reality.png|Level 1574 - |link=Level 1574 Level 1575 Reality 3rd.png|Level 1575 - |link=Level 1575 Level 1576 Reality.png|Level 1576 - |link=Level 1576 Level 1577 Reality.png|Level 1577 - |link=Level 1577 Level 1578 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1578 - |link=Level 1578 Level 1579 Reality.png|Level 1579 - |link=Level 1579 Level 1580 Reality.png|Level 1580 - |link=Level 1580 |-| Champion title= Pompous Painter.png|Champion title|link=Pompous Painter Episode 106 completed! (Mobile).png|Episode 106 completed! (Mobile) |-| Icon= Scrumptiousstudio.png|Episode icon |-| Trivia *If you watch carefully, in the background there is a blue sculpture featuring Roberta. **Mr. Toffee is also seen in one of the pictures. *This is the first episode released after on Leap Year's Day. *A few levels in this episode have a hidden number in board layout: 1567 ("8" in jellies), 1569 ("7" in marmalade), 1570 ("2" in chameleon candies and "7" in single jellies at the middle), 1571 ("2" in mystery candies), 1572 ("4" in lucky candies and "0" in conveyor belt), 1573 ("4" in icing squares), 1574 ("7" in main board shape), and 1577 ("3" in chocolate). *With the release of this episode, the hard level screens are now reverted to their originals. *This is one of the hardest episode in the game along with Fruity Fairground with a mean of 6.4 (even harder than Fanciful Fort, which has a mean of 6.27, and Bonbon Baths, which has a mean of 6.00)! **All of the levels in this episode are rated at least somewhat hard, meaning that the whole episode is Hell's cluster. It was once formerly held by Fanciful Fort. **This episode also continues the trend of episodes where the Cherry Baroness appears as a main character in an episode being above Hard. **It still did not beat the difficulty of the original Fanciful Fort and Cavity Cave as it has as much as seven extremely hard levels and a 6.96 /7.13 mean! *This episode used to have 5 extremely hard levels, but after level 1575 was nerfed, it is no longer the case. Category:World Twenty-Six Category:World openers Category:Episodes released in 2016 Category:Extremely hard episodes